1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional voltage-controlled switch is known, such as a field-effect transistor (FET). Such a switch requires a prescribed switching time when turning ON and OFF.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3941309